Shouts
by MsPancakeBunny
Summary: Savannah Fitzgerald was a pretty normal girl, aside from being a witch and attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but her "normal" life is about to be turned and tumbled all because of one little shout in the Great Hall...


"Sav!" Chortled Savannah Fitzgerald's best friend and dorm mate since first year; Megan Hensley.

"What?" Asked Savannah in an exasperated tone of voice. "You like someone."

Said Megan raising her eyebrow and putting emphasis on the word "like". Savannah looked around quickly like she was afraid someone would hear them. "No I don't!" Savannah answered rather quickly.

"Yes, you do. And why did you look around like someone was gonna hear us? You know I casted Muffliato before we sat down-"

But Megan's ranting could not continue as she had noticed that Savannah's chocolate brown eyes were fixed on the back of Albus Potter's head at the Gryffindor table. "Woo hoo! Earth to Savannah!" Bellowed Megan as she waved her hand over her best mate's face, but Savannah's attention was drawn back to her cheeky ocean eyed best friend only when Albus Potter turned around. As Muffliato had worn off without the two 5th years noticing, Megan bellowed to Savannah "YOU FANCY ALBUS POTTER!"

Everyone's head turned at all four tables, staring at the pair of them. Savannah could feel Albus Potter's bright green eyes from the Gryffindor table on her as she slid underneath the table. Breakfast seemed to last longer that day, so Savannah was relived when Megan finished her peanut butter toast.

She and Megan grabbed their books and headed off towards Charms. When they arrived at Professor Brown's door they took their usual seats in the back of class. As Professor Brown started lecturing them on today's assignment, while Megan and the rest of the class was listening raptly and hanging onto each word Professor Brown said, Savannah couldn't concentrate. All she could think about were the piercing green eyes of Albus Potter. "I wonder if his lips are soft-?" She thought to herself. Savannah's daydream was cut short by the loud bellowing of her own name by Professor Brown. "Miss Fitzgerald, could you please demonstrate the new spell we just learned?" Savannah panicked, and looked at Megan. Apparently Professor Brown could tell Savannah was flustered. "Savannah, tell me were you not listening? I need to know so I can tell if I need to give you detention or not." Savannah had never lied to any of her Professors before, and she didn't want to start, so she had to get another detention. "No Professor I wasn't." Savannah answered truthfully thinking about what her parents would say. "Well then you have detention. Wednesday night six o' clock, meet me in my office." Professor Brown said.

After another Hour and a half of Swish And Flick and Aguamenti, it was time to switch classes. When Savannah and Megan got out the door Megan decided to question Savannah on what she was daydreaming about, and Savannah was not making it easy. "Was it about a `special guy`? Megan was bouncing up and down as she tried many various guesses, to which Savannah found very annoying. As they made their way down to Divination with the Gryffindors, Megan and Savannah passed Albus Potter, who was in the progress of being antagonized by his older brother James and cousin Fred. " Alby's got a girlfriend! Alby's got a girlfriend! " Sang James as he and Fred danced around Albus with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Oi! You guys are embarrassing him! Knock it off!" Yelled Savannah before she actually comprehended what she was doing. "Alby, who is this, your girlfriend?" Said James teasingly towards Albus. A bright red blush crept up Albus's neck, as he pulled out his cherry wood wand and Bat-Bogey hexed Fred and James like it was nothing. He directed a crooked smile towards Savannah and she felt her legs become jelly. "Ready to go to Divination Savannah?" Albus asked her. "Yeah, sure." She replied dazedly as she was thinking about how much she loved it when he said her name. When they arrived, late, at the north tower fifteen minutes later, after being argued with by the painting of Sir Cadogan and his fat pony. When they finally clambered up the ladder into the stuffy, perfume filled attic, Megan and Savannah sat down in their usual poufs, and much to Savannah's surprise, Albus followed and sat down on the empty pouf next to Savannah, instead of going to sit with his fellow Gryffindors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At dinner that night before the evening post came Megan and Savannah, were discussing if Albus liked her back. Megan had finally figured out that she had a crush on Albus when she couldn't stop smiling when he sat next to her, and whenever he looked at her, she looked as if she'd won a million Galleons from the Gringotts lottery. When the evening post flew in, Savannah was surprised to see her own owl Athena.

She didn't have a subscription to the Daily Prophet, or to The Quibbler... it couldn't be another message from her mum reminding her to brush her teeth and and changer her underwear every single day, she sent one of those last week... Savannah shuttered at the thought. As Athena flew into her her plate of steak and kidney pie, she knew she had seen the neat, cursive handwriting on the envelope at least once before. Megan had just taken notice of Savannah's letter, "Oo's dat rum?" She asked with a mouthful of chicken. Savannah, who was used to her Best mate's poor manners, said "I'm not sure, but I know I've seen the handwriting before." Megan replied "Why don't you open it?" Savannah's hand that was edging close to the seal of the letter recoiled a little bit as she decided ,"No, I'm only going to open it in the safety of our dormitory."

"Will I still get to know what it says?" Replied Megan, batting her eyelashes and trying too hard to look cute. "Of course, even if I didn't tell you; you'd find out somehow." Stated Savannah rolling her eyes. "You know me so well!" Shouted Megan as the pair of them started giggling and couldn't breathe for about 20 minutes. After they stopped giggling, the trooped up to Ravenclaw tower. Megan gently knocked the brass eagle shaped knocker. "What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?" Asked a cool female voice. "A river." Answered Savannah. "Correct." Said the brisk voice once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After two hours of homework and dream diaries, Megan and Savannah sauntered up the stairs to their familiar circular dormitory. "Are you gonna open it yet?" Whined Megan as they pulled on their pajamas. "Fine." Answered Savannah simply. "You don't get to read it until I get done reading it first." Savannah told Megan. "Fine. Just read it fast!" Called Megan a small frown etched on her face, now sliding into her blue four-poster bed. Savannah clambered into her own bed and withdrew the delicate envelope from her robe pocket. As she flipped the envelope over, she recognized the Potter family seal. "Prima Venit Familia" or "Family Comes First". Savannah's heart was beating like a drum as she opened the seal of the letter. It read:

Dear Savannah;

I really hope that what your friend Megan shouted at breakfast was true. Because if it isn't I'm going to be disappointed because I fancy you. If you do fancy me too, will you please go with me to Hogsmeade Sunday? If you don't fancy me I feel pretty foolish, but anyways. Send me an owl with your answer.

Albus

After Savannah read the letter through three good times, Megan finally snatched the piece of parchment out of her hand. After Megan read through it, she called to Savannah. "AWH! YOUNG LOVE!" Savannah rolled her eyes at her blonde mate, pulled her hangings shut, and drifted to sleep thinking of Albus and Hogsmeade on Sunday.


End file.
